


repression in quarantine

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Human AU, Hurt and comfort, Quarantine, Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: For rainingmoonshadows on Tumblr, requesting a fic where Patton is overwhelmed by emotions from repressing and now they’re in quarantine and the others start to notice
Relationships: Platonic Moxiety - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	repression in quarantine

Two days into quarantine. There was plenty of food for the four of them, Roman was near impossible to deal with sometimes but at least Disney movies distracted him from moaning about how he missed the theatre.

Virgil and Logan were both completely fine, the emo having been preparing for this practically his entire life and the teacher had been exhausted by his students and was really just begging for it.

Patton was a completely different story: the pressure of trying to keep in the not-so-great feelings when all three of your roommates are now around all the time is not easy.

Especially because they were definitely onto him.

He could see it, worried expressions and hushed conversations about who was going to be the first to say something about it.

But he was still convinced he could fool them, just for a little while longer.

This turned out to be incorrect.

Patton was in the kitchen, finishing off the dishes left over from breakfast.

He accidentally dropped one to the floor and it shattered to pieces, but thankfully he was unharmed.

‘It’s okay, it’s okay. Just clean it up, it’s okay’ he thought.

“Are you okay, I heard something smash,” Virgil was there in an instant.

“It’s okay, kiddo, I just had a small accident. Just be careful,” Patton stood up carefully and watched where he was standing while starting to clear up the mess.

Virgil was hesitant, but soon got down to floor level to help out. “Pat, you know it’s okay to be upset.”

“I know that, Virge. I’ve been okay.”

“I know you haven’t been, we all have. You said you would be honest about how you feel, Pat. This quarantine is hard on you too and you’re allowed to feel bad at this time.”

Patton still tried to cover it up. “I-I don’t know what you mean. I’ve been okay, I-I’m happy, I’m fine, I’m-“

The tears started flowing. They came out of nowhere and just wouldn’t stop.

Virgil carefully swept up the remains of the glass and safely disposed of them before making his way over to Patton and pulling him into a hug.

“It’s okay, this is a tough time, and we’re gonna struggle getting through it. But you’ve always been telling us to look after each other, and you’re part of that. Just please don’t start bottling up your emotions again, okay?”

When Patton had calmed down, he sighed and nodded. “Okay.”

Virgil smiled. “Come on, I’ll help you with the rest of the dishes.”


End file.
